sly's new life
by leonrock84
Summary: this is the story that you will love it in enjoy
1. Chapter 1 the thief and the cop

**SLY'S NEW LIFE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **THE THIEF AND THE COP**

 **Paris 8:00 pm**

Sly cooper is at the roof top sitting around sly look up at the sky and thinking about life when

freeze Carmelita said sly look at her hey Carmelita how is going he said don't move she said alright alright I won't he said good she said but there is one thing he said and what is it she said sly giver the gold necklace he steal what she said you can return it if you want he said but why she said well all because I steal something and now I will returning it he said how is that even…she said what he said you change she said I guess yes he said and she was shock I can't believe this you change in to a good guy she said if you like that yes he said and then she look to the right side wow she said what are you thinking sly said I kina like it she said oh know what are you thinking sly said and then she smile at him and she grab the necklace and then sly wrap his arm around her shoulder and she still smeil at him thank sly she said your welcome he said see next time yes she said alright then I need to keep going sly said and leave and she wave her hand at him

 **Safe house 9:00 pm**

sly get home hey sly benltey said uh yes sly said where the necklace you have benltey said and sly lie

well I drop it in the sewer it was accident he said man accident always in everywhere benltey said I'll get a new next time sly said okay then benltey said and he leave but the truth I give it to Carmelita sly said in whisper

 **Paris 8:00 pm**

sly Is at the roof top looking for Carmelita alright I know you're a round here somewhere sly said and then he see her bingo he said and he write on a paper make a paper air plane throw at her and the she see it what is this she said and unfold it said meet me at the roof sly okay then i'll go she said and she climb up a ladder to the roof sly she said hey you found sly said and she giggle sly you goof ball she said and sly pull her up yeah I know he said how is going she said oh fine he said you got more thing to return she said yes I do uh here he said and he give her a sliver ring thank you she said but Bentley is at the roof next to it he see sly with his binocular what is he doing he said he's giving a have the stuff he have and then he see him smiling at her he was thing that he's in love oh my god he said murray I need to tell you

you know you're the beat man I ever seen she said do you mean it he said yes sly I do she said oh I gleed you said that he said and then she look at her watch oh I need to keep going on my paper work I'll see you next time she said okay later he said and wave his hand and smile man I really love my new life now he said

and leave

 **safe house 8:30 pm**

sly get there when sly Bentley sad what is wrong sly said I can't believe it I saw you your in love with Carmelita you can't do that she a cop and you are a thief and you give all the stuff you have to her Bentley

look I can be in love with someone else I don't care she our enemies she is the get woman I can love sly said but you remember the thievius racoonus the cane you have Bentley said

I don't need this cane or this book sly said and throw at the side you wanna know why because I quit he said

But sly don't you can't do this man Bentley said and sly walk away it too late he's nota thief anymore murray said oh boy Bentley

To be continued for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2 the new job

SLY'S NEW LIFE

CHAPTER 2

THE NEW JOB

8:44 pm

Sly is walking outside he quit being a thief for now all because bentley see sly giving the stuff he steal to carmelita to return he have a new life he is in love with her and now he quit and walking alone who need them I don't I can not fall in love a cop I can be in love with someone even one of them is a cop what ever I want he said and then he need to look for a new home for him ho man it will take forever she said he feel like he think of something should I or not he said in his mind and then he finally found it a apartment building okay I'll go in he said and he go in the apartment he find a room room 37 he go in and look around wow nice he said he sit on the couch oh yeah that feels good he said and he still think of something he was thinking about join the interpol I guess I can go in and join he said and then he turn on the tv and watch

10:00 pm

Sly yawn is sleep time he said and he go in his bedroom get in the bed turn off the light and he fall asleep

after 12:00 am later sly is dreaming about what he said and then he wake up why did I do it why he said he was dreaming about he quit as the thief he is in love with her he have no choice but quit he was thinking about going back but also want to join the interpol alright you can do this he said and he go back to sleep

8:00 am

Sly get from bed eat some breakfast get dress and go outside alright I'm ready he said and he go walking after that he want to the department alright you can do this tell the truth and you in he said talking to himself and he go in he went to the chief's office he know the door come in barkley said hello there sly said what sly cooper what are you doing here barkley said and shock hey hey I'll tell you sly said so why are you here barkley and then carmelita show in the office and she see him and she was shock too what she said hey there sly said just tell barkley said okay it all start it I have a new life now I give back the stuff I steal to carmelita to return it and I do the rest and then my friend tell me I can't do that I just want to do my new life but he didn't like it he said I'm a thief and I said I don't care what he said I don't care I'm a thief I'm doing my life what ever I want so I throw my mask my hat and the cane I even throw the book I have and then I say this I quit for real barkley said yes I do quit as a thief I'm not anymore and are you sure you want to join in here barkley yes sly said are you telling the truth barkley yes sly said you know it was of you giving every back you steal carmelita said ah thank sly said your welcome she said alright then you want to join in barkley said yes yes I do want me to tell you a second time sly said you start at Monday you need some training to do barkley said wow really thank chief I'll do my training right now he said better be good sly but promise us one thing barkley said what what is it sly said never go back as a thief again barkley said are you sure sly said yes I do mean it don't go back barkley said and sly look down alright chief I promise I won't break it sly said good now go do it barkley said and sly leave the office and then carmelita walk to him hey sly she said what is it gonna be hard for you to not being she said I have to for everyone sly said and leave I wonder what if he dose go back carmelita said in her mind and then sly go to the gym start his training alright let's get start it he said he lift up some dumbbell this easy he said and then he count to 20 and he finish it and he start punch the punching bag and he start doing the push up and pull up and sit up he is very good and he keep doing every day and then he check he is now 150 pounds nice he said and he finish

Monday 6:00 am

He is a sleep in his bed and then the alarm he get up and press the button alright to go to work he said and he put on his clothes and go outside and then walk

After that he go in the department and say hi to everyone hey how is going good looking he said wow your looking great she said I know being in the gym is awesome he said and anyway the chief got you something she said I'll be in the office he said and go to the office he open the door hey chief how is going sly said good good barkley said what is it you got me sly said oh you'll see barkley said and then he show him a blue jacket and a gold badge whoa sly said all yours barkley said put it on and welcome in constable cooper

What you called me constable sly said yes barkley said alright thank you sly said you welcome barkley said and the sly leave the office and sly walk to his office he open the door wow he said hey there the computer I'm using it and then turn on the computer and using it this is nice he said

11:00 am

Sly is in the break room drink some water hey sly carmelita said oh hey carmelita sly said you're the new constable now she said yep the new one he said anyway how your new job she said it was great I love this job he said and still won't go back she said nope not one he said and drink it oh by away I got something for you she said what is it sly said

Here she said and she show sly the new blue shock pistol wow sly said I know right she said this is awesome I love it sly said be careful she said I know I know sly said you know how to shoot it she said I do just arm and shoot sly said but not in here she said I know thanks for the gift anyway sly said and leave I glad you like it she said and then sly go to the target practice and he aim it and then shoot and hit it woo awesome I love this gun sly said and then sly leave cooper in my office barkley said and then sly go there yeah chief sly said you got a mission today barkley said alright what is it sly said this mission is not about having fun anyway there two guys kill someone in the a bank you better go after them cooper barkley yeah I'll get them in no time sly said oh and your partner is carmelita barkley said for real sly said yes now go barkley said and sly go to the car hey there sly said c'mon get in she said and sly go in and she drive

11:20 am

They get tot the bank and look for the killers there sly said I drive you stop she said okay go sly said and she start driving after them alright I got this sly said and aim the shock pistol you know how to shoot it she said yes I know sly said and he shoot and hit one of them got it sly said but the other one still running she said stop the car I'll get him sly said okay she said and stop the car and sly go after him hold it right there sly said and he aim the gun and shoot and hit him yes I got you know sly said and handcuff him go job sly she said why thank you sly said and he put him in the car bye bye sly said wow that was good for me I know you did she said and then sly was thinking her he is in love with her he always keep his secret inside of him

To be continued for chapter 3


End file.
